


Años

by EliceBcest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliceBcest/pseuds/EliceBcest
Summary: Gai siempre sabe que obsequiarle a Kakashi cada año.





	Años

**Author's Note:**

> En México el 15 de Septiembre se celebra el Día de la independencia, así que por eso publique esto tan tarde.

AÑOS

Por EliceBcest

“El amor es algo eterno, el aspecto puede cambiar, pero no la esencia”.

Jeff Zinnert

Deseaba poder decir que siempre fue así, que todos y cada uno de los años que ha pasado en esta tierra han sido dignos de recordar, pero no es así. En realidad, por mucho tiempo fue una fecha más en el calendario, pese a que alguien se empeñaba en decirle que no era así. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar al respecto, Gai es un misterio, uno que pocos pueden entender, él mismo no lo hace siempre. Pero cada año, desde que se conocieron, desde que ser volvieron rivales, Gai había tenido un regalo para Kakashi el día de su cumpleaños.

Muchos decían que no tenía las habilidades de sigilo necesarias para ser un ANBU o para llevar a cabo ciertas misiones, sin embargo, Gai se las arreglaba para esconder tanto en la mochila de provisiones de Kakashi o en el propio chaleco del ninja, e incluso dentro de su propia casa el regalo que tenía destinado para su rival. Asegurándose que no importara si estuviera lejos de la villa, Kakashi tendría algo que le recordaría que ese día era su cumpleaños.

Gai nunca le preguntó se lo había recibido, si le había gustado, simplemente cuando se encontraban, le sonreía. Era un pacto sin palabras, pero los dos lo entendían, así que no era necesario decir nada.

En las raras ocasiones en las que se encontraba sin una misión el día de su cumpleaños, la mayoría creería que Gai se encargaría de hacerle una fiesta ruidosa y llena de invitados, pero no era así. Las fiestas eran la especialidad de Anko, así que Gai le dejaba ese trabajo a ella, aunque no lo dijeran todos ellos disfrutaban de esos momentos. En la vida de un ninja esos instantes de normalidad eran tan preciados, tan valiosos, que pocos los dejaban pasar. Después de la fiesta, cuando cada uno se disponía a marcharse a su respectivo departamento, Gai lo interceptaba, lo sujetaba de la mano y se marchaban juntos. Kakashi nunca le preguntó a dónde iban, éste simplemente se dejaba conducir, pareciera que Gai adivinaba lo que necesitaba cada una de esas noches. Algunas veces lo llevó al monumento a los caídos, a la tumba de su padre, a la de Obito y Rin, otras fueron a comer en algún puesto callejero, en ocasiones permanecieron tomados de la mano hasta que amaneciera sin decir nada, y fueron muchas las veces que lo dejó llorar sobre su pecho.

Ya que cada año Gai sabía que era lo que Kakashi necesitaba el día de su cumpleaños.

Así que cada año Gai le regalaba algo que Kakashi necesitara, como varios de los viejos dibujos que hicieron cuando eran niños junto a las cajas de pinturas que le había obsequiado su padre, una copia de su primer Icha Icha que perdió durante una misión, un repuesto de la foto de su equipo después del ataque de Pain. Eran tantos y de tan variadas índoles los regalos de Gai, que Kakashi nunca sabría a ciencia cierta cómo los obtenía.

Kakashi lo guardó todo y cada uno de ellos, cuando estaba solo, en esas noches cuando el ojo de Obito insistía en llorar, cuando su pecho se quedaba sin aire, cuando Gai estaba lejos, cuando sentía que había vuelto a fracasar. La abría, abría esa caja llena de fragmentos de sí mismo, sus pedazos rotos, que Gai a lo largo de los años no únicamente había juntado, sino que se los obsequiaba.

No pensaba demasiado al respecto, esa fecha era únicamente el día en que comenzó a morir, acaso no era así para todos los seres humanos, perecederos, con fecha de caducidad, algunos estarían destinados a tener vidas breves, otros seguirían viviendo, hasta que lo inevitable se realizara. Al menos eso era lo que solía pensar.

Pero ahí estaba Gai con esa sonrisa infinita, que cada año, que cada 15 de septiembre le decía lo mismo, un cumpleaños es una oportunidad, una señal de esperanza, un nuevo inicio, la oportunidad de poder cambiar.

Y después besaba sus labios.

—Un cumpleaños es como éste beso Kashi, es como todos los demás que te he dado, como todo los demás que te daré, pero al mismo tiempo es distinto, porque nunca se repetirá, así que debemos de apreciarlo mientras lo tengamos —Kakashi le sonreía, amaba las palabras de Gai, aunque no las comprendiera del todo.

APRECIARLO MIENTRAS LO TENGAMOS, se repitió a sí mismo dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, sin cesar, durante más de dos meses.

Lee llegó temprano en la mañana como lo hacía todos los días, para saber sobre la condición de su Sensei, tampoco se sorprendía de encontrar a Kakashi-sensei ahí ya que era lo habitual. El chico se aclaró la garganta, Kakashi volteó a verlo.

—Kakashi-Sensei —decía Lee un tanto apenado —. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —el joven ninja le dio una caja al nuevo Hokage.

—De parte de Gai-Sensei —Lee se sorprendió al ver la cara de su otro maestro.

Ni siquiera recordaba que era su cumpleaños, tomó la caja entre sus manos. Lee se despidió y se marchó.

Cómo era posible, acaso Gai sabía que sería su última misión. Kakashi la abrió, dentro había dos cosas, el pañuelo que llevaba Gai cuando se conocieron y una nota, una nota sencilla.

_Kakashi: _

_Nunca olvides que te amo. _

_Disfruta cada uno de tus siguientes cumpleaños._

_Se feliz._

_Gai_

—Imbécil —dijo entre dientes —. Este año no quiero nada de esto, no necesito nada de lo que hay aquí, no quiero un recuerdo, no quiero una nota, no quiero una tumba a la cual llorar. ¡Maldita sea Gai! ¡Únicamente te quiero a ti!

Como muchos otros años, Kakashi lloró sobre el pecho de Gai hasta que no pudo más, hasta que su cuerpo lo traicionó y se quedó dormido.

Despertó cuando sintió un débil toque acariciando su cabeza, Gai cada año le regalaba lo que más necesitaba y lo único que deseaba.

* * *

Ese año sería como muchos otros, pero eso no quitaba que fuera maravilloso. Había estado con sus compañeros, con sus amigos, con sus ex alumnos, celebrando una vez más su cumpleaños. Habían comido y reído, dicho tonterías, le habían dado muchos presentes, Kakashi se sentía feliz, pero el regalo que él deseaba llegó ese mismo día con la mañana.

Ya que, con los primeros rayos del sol, con una alarma programada exageradamente temprano, encontraría lo único que desearía el resto de sus días.

La sonrisa de Gai.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! —Gai besó sus labios.

Kakashi sonrió, era afortunado, cada día tenia lo único que deseaba, no necesitaría nada más en los años que le restaran de vida, porque él tenía a Gai. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es chistoso ser la única Ficker activa en Español del Kakagai.


End file.
